


The Spock Rememberance

by mphs95



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon loses a major idol suddenly.  Can Amy help him come to terms with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spock Rememberance

_'I never should have agreed to this.'_  Amy thought to herself as she stood in front of a group of seventy five students in the Broad Center Lecture Hall.

This morning she was covering for Doctor Gunderson while he was in Sweden for a family emergency. As she lectured on how the hypothalamus could be connected to obsessive-compulsive disorder, she became annoyed with most of the students. Yes, the class started at eight in the morning, but the fact that over half of the students were in their pajamas killed what little respect she might have had.

Amy had been asked to teach part-time starting in the Fall 2015 semester. She had been mulling it over as she pictured her and Sheldon side by side preparing lesson plans for their students and both becoming heads of their own departments. However, the pleasant thought disappeared as she remembered the lazy students who couldn't even be bothered to comb their hair before attending her class. It was that thought that pushed the pendulum towards not.

Finally, magic time came as she saw it was quarter past ten. After a quick mental calculation of what she had planned, she finished her presentation at exactly 10:30. With a sigh of relief, she dismissed the students and gathered her things before she walked out of the auditorium.

Amy felt her mood perk up as she knew at exactly 12:37 PM, Sheldon would join her for lunch. When he sent his daily good morning text, he reminded her that he wanted to find out how her class went today.

Ever since Sheldon had returned from his train trip, they saw each other almost daily. Since she became a full-time employee at Caltech last fall, they would spend their lunch hour together every Wednesday in his office and Friday in her lab. The other days she either joined the guys in the cafeteria or occasionally meet with one of her friends off campus when their schedules permitted.

It was an overcast day with the sun nowhere in sight. Amy hoped the weather would pick up because she had plans with Sheldon, along with Penny and Leonard to see  _Alice and The Wormhole_  at the Ramo Auditorium. It was theater arts, but Sheldon saw it had a wormhole and was willing to give it a chance, plus it was the guys' turn to pick what to do.

She got back to her lab and put away her lecture notes. Still feeling frustrated about her morning, she headed to the cafeteria for a cup of tea.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ten minutes later, she was settled in with her hot beverage and the Los Angeles Times on her IPad. She was a scientist foremost, but she also had her moments of whimsy and thanks to Penny, occasionally loved to read about Hollywood.

Immediately, she saw the name of Leonard Nimoy. She knew enough to know that he was one of Sheldon's idols and that he had a napkin with his DNA given to him by Penny years earlier. Sheldon did approach her about combining her ovum with the available biological product, but her answer in the negative ensured that topic was never brought up again.

Clicking on her link, she saw the full headline and got the chills.  _'Oh, no…'_

She quickly read the article and saw cause of death was end stage chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Of course, he was a smoker, but he didn't deserve to die. The restraining order Nimoy had on him didn't stop Sheldon from admiring his favorite hero or the actor himself, even more than his beloved Professor Proton.

She looked at the time the article was posted and noted it was ten o'clock. Quickly, she checked her phone for notifications and saw that Wil Wheaton posted something on Facebook. She opened the link and her stomach dropped when it was a link to the LA Times article and Wil's response of  _'We'll miss you'._

The color drained as she realized that Sheldon was still friends with Wil on there as well as Tumblr. Grabbing her IPad, she left her untouched tea in the cafeteria as she ran outside. When there, she started the phone tree the girls created years ago with the following text to Penny.

_**SPOCK DOWN** _

Running across campus, she got to the Loeb Building in record time. When she got to Sheldon's office, she was it was empty and that his messenger bag was missing. She waited for a second, thinking maybe he stepped out. Then she remembered the door was partly open and knew he never did that. Her heart sunk when she got to his computer and saw it was his desktop, not the lock screen he always used when not in his office.

When she turned around, she saw Alex returning. "Alex, where's Sheldon?"

"Hello, Doctor Fowler. I'm not sure. All I know is thirty minutes ago, I heard him scream 'NO' really loud from the office and he bit my head off when I asked if he was all right. Several minutes later, he came out wearing his coat and bag. All he said was he was taking the day off and didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Thank you." Amy said before she headed to the other side of the building to Leonard's lab.

When she got there a few minutes later, she saw Leonard by his desk talking on the phone, Howard sitting in the corner slumped in a chair doing what looked like texting, and Emily in street clothes sitting by Raj. After putting her arm on Howard's shoulder, who gave a wan smile in return, she walked over to the redhead. "Emily, you got here quick."

The redhead continued to stroke Raj's hair. "I was on my way here to see Raj on my way home from my ER shift before going home to crash. While I checked my phone for any messages, I saw it on Tumblr."

Suddenly, there was a buzz before Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and read it. "It's Bernie telling me what happened. Of course, Penny won't strain herself to let me know."

Amy wasn't in the mood today for petty jealousies. "You're the newest to our group so you're the last on the tree when I start it, remember? Knowing Penny, Leonard was her first priority. Now pay attention to yours."

Emily was speechless as Amy made her way down to Leonard, who was still on the phone. "Leonard, where's Sheldon?"

"Hang on, Penny." Leonard said before turning to Amy. "I thought he was with you since there was no one in his office. If he's not with you….oh boy."

"I think I know where he is but I need to be sure." She looked at Raj and Howard, who was now talking on the phone.

Turning back to Leonard, she purposely showed anxiety. "When Penny gets here, check the train station and airport. Can you do that for me?"

Leonard was sad, but understood why Amy was panicked. "We'll be fine. Go find Sheldon. Text me when you find him, please."

* * *

A short time later, Amy got into her car and headed to her destination. She knew where Sheldon would go and didn't believe for one second he would take off again, but by giving Penny and Leonard something to do, they would be out of her hair while she talked to her boyfriend.

First, she arrived at the boys' apartment. When no one answered her knocks, she let herself in with the key Sheldon gave her soon after Christmas. She let herself in and went into his bedroom. When she saw the empty frame on the bed, she left the apartment and got into her car, knowing where to go next.

* * *

One hour later, Amy arrived at the Los Angeles Zoo and walked to her destination. When she got there, she saw a hunched over figure with a two tone windbreaker sitting alone on the bench in front of the koalas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sheldon sat staring at the animals that could always make him smile while holding the napkin in his hand. However, not even their antics could cheer him as he felt numb. He knew that he should cry because that's what most people do, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and instinctively knew who it was. "Hello, Amy."

Amy was startled for a moment before continuing her walk. A year ago, she would have hesitated to go up to him in fear of his reaction. However, ever since they told each other how they felt about the other, they had become much closer. Sheldon wasn't the most emotionally adroit person, but he always tried to comfort her when he could in his own way.

Unsure of what to do, she put her right hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Hoping she did the right thing, she sighed in relief when his left hand took hers and squeezed. Amy understood what a big step that was for her physicist.  After a moment, Sheldon moved over on the bench to make room for her. When Amy sat down, she took his hand in both of hers before she let go and instead hugged him.

Sheldon felt the warmth of his Amy as she encapsulated him to her. Without thinking, he put his head on her shoulder and felt a comfort he only felt in the past from Meamaw. Before he knew it, tears fell and he let himself go.

Amy pulled him tighter and let him cry. She was thankful that due to the overcast weather and it being lunch time on a weekday the zoo wasn't very busy.  She knew that if this had happened a couple of years ago, she would have offered comfort but would frustrated over the fact that her genius boyfriend was upset over the loss of an actor who just happened to play a role on some space show.

But now things were different. As they got closer, she had a better understanding of why Sheldon admired and looked up to who he did. The fact that he felt comfortable being this vulnerable with her, a part of him he kept locked away from the world, made her love him more.

After a moment, her thoughts were broken as she heard sniffling. When she looked down, Sheldon was reaching into her purse for a Kleenex before he blew his nose and held his head up. He dumped his used tissue in the trash can next to the bench and grabbed the hand sanitizer in his coat pocket.

Amy turned and saw a couple walking nearby obviously more into each other than the surroundings. She didn't think they would notice him, but knew how Sheldon was about being less than a Homo novus around others.

"Sheldon, there's people coming this way. Do you want to take a walk?"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Do you want to get some lunch…or even take a drive?"

When her boyfriend shook his head again, Amy decided to rephrase her question. "How can I help you, Sheldon?"

He looked up at her. "Can we go to your apartment? I know my friends will be upset and will be over later, but I don't want to deal with anyone right now."

"Of course."

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later, the couple entered Amy's apartment. While Sheldon sat down on the couch, Amy went into the kitchen to prepare him a hot beverage. She went into her tea box and looked for a moment. She thought about what to give him, but after a moment knew better as she grabbed what she needed.

She grabbed her phone and checked in with Penny, who replied that everyone canceled their plans tonight and were instead meeting up at Los Robles later for dinner and hanging out. Amy replied back that Sheldon was fine and that they would check in later. When the kettle whistled, Amy took it off the stove and made tea for both and brought it to her boyfriend.

He looked down and his first genuine smile since she found him. "You made me Chamomile."

"Of course. Chamomile tea is for when one is upset and and or needs comfort."

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend and took her hand. "Thank you, Amy."

The couple sat side by side drinking their tea. Amy looked over and saw that Sheldon was pondering his thoughts. She knew him enough by now to let him be until he was ready to talk.

"He was my hero."

Amy was caught by surprise. "Pardon?"

"Spock. He was my hero."

"Because he was half-alien, into science, and really smart like you?"

Sheldon gave a half smile that made Amy. "Yeah, but that's not all of it."

"Do you feel okay talking about it?"

Sheldon nodded before his face got sad again. "People looked down on him because he was half-human, just like people looked down on me."

Amy watched her boyfriend wipe a tear from his eye. "Kids…weren't always nice to me where I grew up in East Texas. After I lost Pop-Pop, I didn't have anyone to look up to. We both know that my father, well, I think he tried but I didn't measure up. But when I saw my first Star Trek with my Pop Pop, I saw someone I could identify with, someone who was different, too."

Sheldon inhaled deeply before exhaling. "I didn't feel so alone in this world."

Amy had tears in her eyes as she heard her boyfriend's words, suddenly understanding for the first time why Sheldon seemed obsessed with Spock. She knew he liked Zachary Quinto, but Leonard Nimoy was his favorite.

Sheldon saw the tears and misunderstood. "I mean until you, Amy. I—"

Amy put her finger on his lips. "Sheldon, I understand and it's okay. I just want to be here for you because I care about you."

Sheldon sat for a moment and watching the gold flecks in Amy's eyes sparkle. He didn't think it was possible to love her any more than he did at that moment. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I love you, too Sheldon Lee Cooper."

The couple came together in a gentle kiss. Sheldon lost himself in Amy as his hands moved to her hair and back respectively. Suddenly, the pain began to dissipate as it was replaced with a comfort and heat that Sheldon didn't want to stop as his tongue caressed Amy's lips before she gave him entry. Their tongues barely began their dance when his girlfriend suddenly stopped him and gently pushed back.

"Why did you stop?" Sheldon asked.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you when you are grieving, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked down for a moment. He did enjoy their moment of intimacy, but he had to acknowledge that his girlfriend did have a point. "I know, and thank you for that Amy Farrah Fowler. Thank you for letting me be weak without asking any questions…making the right tea because you always know what I need…and thank you for starting the phone tree with the girls for situations like this."

Amy's mouth dropped for a moment. "How did-"

"How do you think? Penny blabbed to Leonard on Valentine's Day in an effort to show she was the  _'romance ninja'_  in their relationship." Sheldon said with the last part in derision.

For him, he didn't need fancy gestures to know how his girlfriend felt about him. She just proved it right here by being the strong one. When they finally make love, it won't be from sadness but from him wanting to express his feelings to her.

He thought about what he wanted to say before he turned back to his girlfriend. "Trust me when I say…thank you for sitting here with me and being all that you are."

"Always, Sheldon."

The lanky physicist looked in her eyes for a moment before he grabbed the phone, dialed and waited a moment. "Alex, this is Doctor Cooper. I won't…oh they did…I'll see Leonard later tonight. Pay attention! I won't be back the rest of the day. Now, please connect me to the Neuroscience department."

Sheldon put the phone in Amy's face, throwing her off balance. She got the phone as the lab intern answered the phone. "Sara, I-I won't be back until Monday. Finish cataloging the results from the latest round of tests on the monkeys and email them to me. Thank you."

She gave the phone back to Sheldon before she got up and walked to her movie cabinet. "Now, I have every Leonard Nimoy Star Trek movie and the original series. Would you like to watch one?"

Sheldon knew for a fact that his friends' girlfriends or wives did not stock their cabinets with movies that they liked just because their boyfriend loved them. His girlfriend was not only willing to watch the greatest movies of all time, but she also made him feel better. Suddenly, Sheldon saw Amy bent over in the cupboard and other thoughts came to mind.

Making a decision, he got up and walked over to her. Seeing her ample posterior up close made him stop and inhale deep before he continued to come over where Amy was talking.

"I have from the first movie to WHOA!" Amy exclaimed as she felt Sheldon caress her butt before she turned around and stood. "S-Sheldon?"

"I love you, Amy." Sheldon said before he took her in his arms and kissed her senseless. The DVD Amy held dropped to the floor as she held onto his biceps for dear life. Eventually, the couple needed to come up for air and they did, both dazed.

"Amy, thank you. You're the one person who could help me right now."

"You're welcome, Sheldon."

They looked at each other for a moment before the physicist picked up the DVD from the floor. "Now let's watch  _Search for Spock_!"

Amy smiled as Sheldon put the movie in the Blu Ray player. She sat down and cuddled next to him before he put his arm around her.

* * *

Six hours later, the gang gathered in 4A with takeout and two bottles of wine. Everyone had a glass but Sheldon who had milk.

"I will miss seeing him in the new Star Trek movie when JJ Abrams makes it." Leonard said.

"I loved him in Body of the Snatchers. So creepy." Emily said.

"He was the only good thing about Star Trek V." Raj said.

"Amen to that." Howard said. "Plus he's a Jew, so he's automatically cool."

Penny looked at Bernadette with a smile, who returned it. "Penny and I think he did a great job directing  _'Three Men and a Baby.'_ "

The guys all groaned at that while the girls laughed. "Enough of that darkness, Hens!" Sheldon said before holding up his of milk before the others followed him.

"To Leonard Nimoy, for creating Spock, a character who showed us it was okay to be different. Live long and prosper."

Everyone joined in the toast and drank up. After a moment, Amy decided to speak. "Hey, who wants to watch  _'Three Men and a Baby'?_ "

Sheldon turned to her in shock. "Amy!"

"Bazinga." Amy said with a smile.

Everyone laughed before they sat to enjoy their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Friday was a sad day for me when I heard the news about Leonard Nimoy's death while out to lunch with my husband. While not a major Trekkie, I do have memories of watching Star Trek with my father. Writing this helped me feel better and I wasn't sure about posting it. However, Hazelra7 also read it and convinced me to. I hope it helps others, too.
> 
> "Without followers, evil cannot spread." -- Mr. Spock


End file.
